


[Fanart] Pora na Loda

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not <i>that</i> big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Pora na Loda

**Author's Note:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/146498369400/basicblake-champeon-weloveshortvideos)
> 
> Note about the title: In Polish 'pora na loda' can be translated both as 'time for an ice cream' AND 'time for a blowjob'.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/147106362280/im-not-even-sorry-i-am-too-tired-to-make-a-good)


End file.
